Armstrong Infantry Fighting Vehicle
Developed in the late 80s, the Armstrong IFV is a dependable vehicle that is highly modular and can be easily modified and repaired between missions. Named after the Commonwealth's Prime Minister Edward Armstrong, The Armstrong IFV was designed to meet all of the Commonwealth's needs. It comes standard with a crew of 3 (driver, gunner, and commander) and can carry an entire Commonwealth squad. Its largest downside is its height, which makes it a larger target than most other IFVs on the field. It is also designed with urban combat in mind, thus it doesn't operate as well on rougher terrain than other armored vehicles. Base Features *Top mounted machine gun that can be operated by crew or passenger *A quad rocket pod *Smoke despensers *20x Anti-missile interceptors *Modular design and armor plates *Communications suite *360 degree radar Combat Variants Armstrong Tank Destroyer Vehicle The Armstrong Tank Destroyer Vehicle (TDV) is the Commonwealth's attempt to give the Armstrong superior anti-armor capabilities. The TDV's main gun is a 250mm railgun cannon that can make short work of most armored vehicles. While the Armstrong TDV can technically be used as an artillery system it isn't designed to do so and would actually operate better as an anti-air gun against starships entering a planet's atmosphere. The Armstrong TDV has no special armor, thus is weak against main battle tanks, air based missile attacks, and even infantry based anti-armor systems. Features *250mm railgun cannon *Directional sensor suite *Smoke despensers Armstrong Laser Fighting Vehicle Outfitted with heavier armor and a top mounted laser turret, the Armstrong Laser Fighting Vehcile (LFV) is designed to carry infantry into battle and provide close support. The top mounted laser turret is designed to combat infantry, which it excels at. Against other vehicles the laser is not very effective, although it can quickly damage tires and treads. Prolonged fire on another armored vehicle can destroy it. Like the base variant the Armstrong LFV can carry a full rifle squad. Features *Top mounted anti-infantry laser turret *Smoke despensers Armstrong Light Assault Vehicle The Armstrong Light Assault Vehcile (LAV) was designed to launch rapid assaults against hostile armored units. Lightly armored, the LAV possesses more mobility than the other variants of the Armstrong IFV. Its primary weapon is a 30mm railgun cannon that is effective against light armor, but ineffective against most modern main battle tanks. Secondary armaments include anti-armor missiles which are effective against modern main battle tanks, but ammunition is limited on the field. Features *30mm railgun cannon *4 anti-armor missiles *Top mounted machine gun *Smoke despensers Armstrong Fighting Recon Vehicle The Armstrong Fighting Recon Vehicle (FRV) is designed to provide superior reconnassaince capabilities to fast moving units. Like the LAV variant, the FRV is outfitted with a 30mm railgun cannon that can be dangerous to other light armor, but is ineffective against most modern main battle tanks. The FRV's greatest strength is its recon drones, which are designed to locate and track enemies. The drones have a range of five kilometers. Features *30mm railgun cannon *Top mounted machine gun *Recon drones *Smoke despensers Artillery Variants Armstrong Multi Launch Rocket System The Armstrong Multi Launch Rocket System (MLRS) is an unguided rocket artillery variant of the Armstrong IFV that is primarily used in non-urban environments. While not commonly used by the Commonwealth Army, the Armstrong MLRS has a number of advantages over other Commonwealth artillery systems. The largest advantage is that it is lighter, thus can move faster. It is also much easier to reload on the field. Despite these strengths its plagued by lower accuracy. Features *8 rocket tubes with 2 rockets per tube *Smoke dispensers *Enhanced directional sensor suite Armstrong Mechanized Artillery Vehicle Armed with a 300mm railgun cannon, the Armstrong Mechanized Artillery Vehicle (MAV) is a heavy artillery variant of the Armstrong IFV. Despite having a larger caliber cannon to the AS-90, the Armstrong MAV has signifigantly less accuracy and range due to its shorter barrel. Despite this it is far more mobile and is capable of operating effectively within the confines of an urban environment. Features *300mm railgun cannon *Communications suite *360 degree radar Anti-Air Variants Armstrong Anti-Air Vehicle The Armstrong Anti-Air Vehicle (AAV) is the Commonwealth's primary air defense vehicle. Radar guided, the Armstrong AAV makes use of four railgun cannons to rip into aircraft that comes too close. The Armstrong AAV is also quite capable at engaging infantry and armored infantry, as well as other light armor. It is not uncommon to see an Armstrong AAV temporarily attached to a rifle platoon to provide heavier anti-infantry support, not anti-air. Features *2 dual railgun cannons *Smoke dispensers *360 degree radar Armstrong Heavy Air Defense Vehicle The Armstrong Heavy Air Defense Vehicle (HADV) was designed to deny large enemy aircraft from entering important air zones. The Armstrong HADV is especially potent against heavy bombers and large gunships, but is also dangerous to starships that have entered a planet's atmosphere. While the Armstrong HADV can shoot down faster strikecraft and jets, it is unlikely to do so. The Armstrong HADV is severly limited in that it cannot carry additional missiles, beyond the four in its launchers, and must return to a base to rearm. Features *4 heavy anti-air missiles *Communications suite *360 degree radar Support Variants Armstrong Unit Command Vehicle The Armstrong Unit Command Vehicle (UCV) is a command and control variant of the Armstrong IFV. It is designed to be able to support everything from rifle squads to mechanized battalions. While outfitted with weaker armor than the base variant, the UCV is not designed to see direct combat. The Armstrong UCV can communicate with ships in orbit as well as numerous ground units simultaniously. Features *Two top mounted machine guns *Smoke despensers *Enhanced communications suite *Full spectrum sensor suite Armstrong Operation Radar Vehicle The Armstrong Operation Radar Vehicle (ORV) is capable of providing radar, as well as other types of sensor, coverage over a very large region. The ORV has no means of defending itself and is usually found nearby a Unit Command Vehicle. The smallest unit an Armstrong ORV is usually attached to is a battalion, however one might be deployed to support smaller units for special operations, especially when close air support or artillery support is expected. Features *Enhanced full specrum sensor suite *Communications suite Armstrong Drone Carrier Vehcile The Armstrong Drone Carrier Vehicle (DCV) was designed to meet all the drone needs of any battalion sized unit. The DCV is capable of launching, controlling, rearming and refueling, and recovering all of the drones commonly used the Commonwealth. Features *20x Mini-rockets *Numerous drones (I'll put up the specifics later) *Communications Suite *360 degree radar *Enhanced direcational radar Armstrong Mine Clearance Vehicle Outfitted with a plow and launch tubes, the Armstrong Mine Clearance Vehicle (MCV) is designed solely for the clearance of land mines. The plow is reinforced to withstand the explosions from anti-armor mine. It is outfitted with four launch tubes that fire long lines of explosives that can clear "routes" through a minefield. It is also equipped with an electromagnetic sensor suite that can detect signals sent to mines in front of the MCV. The Armstrong MCV has no offensive capabilities and is outfitted with weak armor that can't withstand fire from another vehicle. Features *Anti-mine plow *Anti-mine launch tubes *Directional electromagnetic sensor suite Armstrong Mine Layer Vehicle The Armstrong Mine Layer Vehicle (MLV) is designed to be able to spread a large quantity of mines over a large area quickly. The mines are launched in a similar fashion to rockets and burrow into the ground where they are covered. These mines can include anything from anti-armor to anti-infantry mines. The MLV itself has the capability of remote detonating any mine used by the Commonwealth, assuming it has the correct codes, to ensure that deadly mines are not left behind. Features *Numerous mine launcher *Two machine guns *Remote mine detonation system Armstrong Combat Crane Vehicle The Armstrong Combat Crane Vehicle (CCV) is primarily used by combat engineers for a variety of reasons. Most commonly it is used to aid in the construction of military foritications or moving of supplies, but it can also be used to move obsticles such as civilian cars. The crane is very strong, capable of lifting most main battle tanks, but besides a single machine gun mounted on the top of the turret the Armstrong CCV is undefended. Features *Crane *Top mounted machine gun Armstrong Combat Engineering Vehicle The Armstrong Combat Engineering Vehicle (CEV) is a combat engineer's first choice when it comes to vehicles. Outfitted with a plow and excavator claw, the Armstrong CEV is useful in construction jobs, clearing areas, and it can even clear minefields if needed. Features *Top mounted machine gun *Excavator claw *plow Category:The Commonwealth Category:Vehicle